Sleeping Beauty
by Poisoned-Tattoo
Summary: Bulma laying awake and thinking about her mate, Vegeta. REPOSTED AND FORMAT FIXED...some bits added as well to improve!


This is a rather short story about how Bulma feels about Vegeta. This is if they were married (since the show never really says so.) R&R

It's dark now. Not a sound is heard for miles around. Nothing to distract the one next to me from his slumber. So peaceful, but yet, I'm still awake. I lay next to the man who once killed my friends, threatened to destroy my planet, and even threaten my own life on numerous occasions. The man who blessed me with two wonderful children. Who'd of thought? Me, Bulma Briefs, would be mated with a psycho killer. I wouldn't have believed it that's for sure. The woman who could have married any man in the world ended up with the man who tried to destroy it. What would I have done if told that the man that completed my empty life is the mot stubborn and proud creature in the galaxy?

I would have laughed so hard.

It's amazing how things turn out in the end. I always thought I'd marry Yamcha. That thought still brings a reminiscent smile to my face. I used to believe that I loved him but now I see it as a childhood crush. It wasn't love as much as it was the fear of being alone. I can finally accept that. Why is it I fought with him so much and broke up so many times… yet when I fight with Vegeta, at the end of the night I actually want to return to him? No apologies needed anymore as we can see each other completely. Our eyes say what no one else needs not know. He comes off so cruel and uncaring, but if he looked at any one else the way he looks at me, they would understand our bond.

My favorite thing is the 99 of him I know and the 1 that occasionally surprises me. It's like a never ending quest. The more I learn of him, his past, and culture the more I thirst for more.

I run my hand up his bare and wonderfully perfect chest as I lay my head down in what I term the "nook". It's the most perfect indenture; I believe it was where Freiza shot him before. Though fully healed, there is a slight difference in his rib cage from any other man…or maybe it is a saiyan thing. I'm not sure if it's my imagination, but it's almost as if it was perfectly carved out for me to lay my head upon. It's shaped just for my unique facial structure…as if by fate.

I can hear his heart beat, something I once thought it could not do. Hell, I didn't even figure he had one in the first place! It drums out the most intriguing pattern and I catch my own breathing beginning to match his. I can't even explain how often this happens…

I'm hit with the most wonderful realization; I'm not alone. I don't think I ever will be again. Sure, Vegeta has left a few times but he came back. Even when I thought he wouldn't he came back to me. He even sacrificed himself for me. Krillin told me how he nobly gave his life even though Piccolo warned him he might not reach heaven. Even then he thought of me and Trunks.

And I can't forget about little Bra. I've never seen such a daddy's girl before this princess, not even myself. Somehow she can get more out of Vegeta then I could with sultry temptations. Who'd of thought? The once proud saiyain prince now a father to a weaker race. No, he isn't a father. He's a daddy…and perhaps I'm the only one who can understand the difference.

I know he's happy. He may not act like it at times but I know he is. He wouldn't be here if he wasn't. End up searching the galaxy until he found what he was looking for. I muffle a laugh as I look up to his face. Even in his slumber that scowl is there. God I love him…

------------------------

Vegeta lightly turned towards his mate and opened up his eyes to be met with her blue ones. "Why are you awake woman?" He put on a cocky smile, "and staring at me in my slumber like a hungry cat. What wicked thoughts are going through your devious little mind?"

She growled a little bit and punched him on the chest which of course they both knew would not affect him one bit, "You'd think after all these years you'd finally call me Bulma!" He just smirked as he wrapped those two muscular arms around her tiny waist and held her close. "Vegeta, how is it you manage to look so young? You're older than I am and I look twice your age."

He frowned and looked down to her, "No you don't."

'Wow, did Vegeta actually say something nice to me?'

'Yes I did.'

'Hey! Don't read my thoughts!'

'Then don't think and I won't.' Kami, even in his mind you could hear that cocky attitude.

'How is that fair? I can't read yours.'

'Mental Block.'

'Cheater!'

At this time the sun had risen and the two lovers could hear their children racing around the house. As Bulma stood up to begin another long day she was pulled back by Vegeta. "Vegeta, I have to get up now."

"No you don't."

"Bra is probably hungry and Trunks is leaving with Pan and Goku today. I have to get things ready!"

"Let them figure it out." With that he pressed his lips to her and all was silent again.

Fin

Ok please don't judge me too harshly, I'm still a beginner! I must admit though that this is not one of my proudest pieces. I just thought it up last night when I was laying in bed and wondering what it would be like to snuggle up to Vegeta. . Bulma: WHAT? Me: uh oh runs


End file.
